


Extenuating Circumstances

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: Gamma Mine Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: DO NOT COPY MY STORIES TO ANOTHER SITE, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: The Pack Alpha and the council of Elders left out a few details during their version of things during their discussions with Jeff Padalecki six years ago. Jensen finds out what really happened to his beloved mate and decides that Jeff need to know everything too.





	Extenuating Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> This is the fifth and final story in the Gamma Mine verse. 
> 
> I originally wrote this story after chapter thirteen (that chapter and this story have the same title!!) but before chapter fourteen (the bonus chapter) of Jokes on You. Its been stewing for a while in the wings while we all discovered what happened to Jared while he was pregnant. This story went through some minor edits as the Meet the Padackles neared completion. 
> 
> So without further delay; here it is.....the explanation that had one too many spoilers to post before now. Proceed with caution because it does bring up the violence and ugliness that was woven into the original story. 
> 
> All oops, goofs and poor etiquette is mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this to the end. I plan on seeing what the Singer brothers are up to next. 
> 
> Remember to AKF, Love everyone, spread kindness and sprinkle rainbows out in the real world.
> 
> xxoo
> 
> KRK
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Extenuating circumstances:**

** Timestamp Gamma Mine!**

******_This story takes place six years after Gamma Mine: Jokes on You--the first book._******

Jeff sits on the deck overlooking the back yard watching his large extended family. He smiles as he watches his younger brother playing with the children--his included. _How the hell did we wind up here?? _Jensen is sitting in the chair next to him, sipping from a beer. The green eye shifter appears to the casual observer to be calm and relaxed but by now Jeff knows Jensen well. He can see the tension in his body and the way he holds his beverage. "SO, Jense, something on your mind I should know about??"

A loud, piercing shriek comes from the edge of the yard. Jensen's eyes narrow, zoom onto the area while he assess the possible threat to his family. Realizing that the noise had come from a group of teenagers horsing around, both wolf and man settle back into the chair. "Nope, just enjoying the summer day", Jensen replies.

Jeff snorts, "Coulda fooled me, seriously, you knock my baby brother up again or is someone threatening Jare cause you seem kinda tense."

Jeff feels the moment those intense green eyes are focused on him and hears the soft sigh. "He's been having nightmares again....I thought we were done with them." Jeff doesn't need to ask who the 'he' is....his baby brother had been brutalized a about six years ago by two people who he thought of as friends of a friend. (Jared thought they were ok to be around as long as others were also there. They proved him wrong and as a result their attack had broken something in Jared.)

"How bad, is he finally remembering everything that happened?"

Jensen looks over to where his mate is playing with the pups and cubs. Jeff thinks that perhaps he isn't going to answer the question--it wouldn't be the first time that he has opted to ignore someone when discussing Jared's health and well being. Most of the time if Jeff wants details about what happens on pack lands he has to ask Gen or Chad--and even they can be tight lipped when it comes to _his _brother.

"Do you know what happened to him....I don't mean what the elders told you in the chamber that day...but what he went through??" Jensen quietly asks him.

Jeff looks over to his right to get a good look at the man. He remembers that day in the council chambers. He felt like he wasn't getting the whole story but his concern for his brother's welfare had been more important. By the time he thought to demand more answers, months had gone by and the elders considered the matter closed. Jared's attackers had been involved in so much more then the supposed prank that had ended with his brother transformed into a Were cat and mated to the Ackles' pack heir.

"No, nobody would ever talked to me about what happened to him and Jared didn't remember too much right after it happened. Doc Sam said it had to something to do with the reaction he had to the drugs that bastard gave him." Jeff remembers how frustrated he had been with the entire situation. He had spent years trying to protect his younger brother. First from his neglectful parents and then from the world in general. There were still groups out there looking to use his brother's situation to their political advantage. Jeff does what he can as a SPN officer to stop those rouge groups from twisting his brother's life to fit their twisted views.

Jensen nodded as he continued to watch his mate and children. He seemed to be having some sort of internal debate within himself by the look on his face. Finally he sighed and turned to Jeff ,"This is going to require something a little stronger then beer. I'll be right back" and with that he got up to go into the house. _Jesus, what really happened all those years ago?_

A few minutes later, Jensen returned with two glasses and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. _Holy shit, this is going to be bad, _Jeff realized. He watched has Jensen opened up the bottle of expensive, exceptional Scotch whisky. Jensen usually drank Jack Daniels, so if he was offering up JW Blue then what he was about to tell him had to be frightening.

As if was reading his mind Jensen says, "Yeah, it is that bad. I didn't know everything back then either. So it wasn't just you that my dad and the elders were shielding. They glossed over everything by citing " Extenuating circumstances" (Jensen uses his fingers to show the air quotes around the last two words.) They knew that I was still dealing with the affects from my exposure to the pure Ecstasy extract that had been on Jare's skin. I seemed stable but my wolf was always close to the surface and in over protection mode, so they knew I could go off the rails. One wrong move from anyone towards Jay and I would have killed first--evaluated the situation later. Plus, there was the SPN investigation into my actions because I technically turned Jared without his consent." The man's cheeks redden up a little in embarrassment over that last statement. Six years and he still felt guilt over what he did to his mate.

Jensen hands Jeff a glass with three fingers of whiskey in it. _Oh yeah, this is gonna suck. _It was determined that it wasn't Jensen's fault; between his need to protect an injured 'omega', finding his soul mate, and exposure to a powerful drug-- Jensen had had no choice in the matter. His wolf demanded that they claim and protect their mate from any and all threats--including Chris and Steve who had been with Jensen at the time they found his brother.

The green eyed alpha takes a sip of his whisky to try to hide his flushed complexion. Jeff chooses to look out into the yard. He can see his brother, Gen, Meg, and Kenzi all playing. Kenzi and Jay are in their shifted forms. But it seems that its just about naptime since Kenzi's tawny wolf is currently being used as a giant pillow by three of the pups; while Jared's golden, rusty red and silvery spotted leopard is currently nursing his youngest children--two wolves (both boys) and one feline (girl). Jeff can't help but smile. His genius little brother is the proud momma of a small army. He has no idea where he finds the energy. His mate Amanda is the same way with their kids. Just as he spots his own mate, he feels her warmth and love tickle the back of his mind.

**Everything ok love??** she sends.

**Yeah, just chatting with Jense. I'll tell you about it later. Love you **he sends back before closing down the direct link to her. He sees her smile at them before turning back to the extended family member she had been chatting with a moment ago.

When Jeff turns his attention once more towards Jensen it is just in time to see the small smile ghost across his lips as he watches his mate caring for their youngest. "You know he works on impossible math equations to 'relax'....damn brat is so fucken smart he should be working on rockets or something like that but instead he's content to live here, putter around in Jim's dusty alcoves, and raise our babies." It was spoken so softly that Jeff isn't sure if he was suppose to hear it or not. Most people wouldn't know it by looking at his shaggy haired, baby faced brother but he has an IQ that is off the charts and holds several PhD's in various fields of math, science, law and history. Jared is considered to be the leading authority in both math and science but refuses to 'work' in a lab or for any government institution. He prefers to stay on pack lands working in the library. Jim Beaver has taken him under his wing as the heir in training for the pack histories, lore and libraries. Jared couldn't be happier. Gen, Meg, Alice (Connor) and Kenzi all take turns spending time with their niece and nephews when Jared's "working" with Jim. His little brother also works for his alma mater UPenn as a law professor down at College row. (Jared still hates going into the city---too many memories of being ill when he suffered from Huntington's Syndrome before his turning. That and the hustle and bustle of the big city make his brother very nervous.) He works with a small group of students (one day a week) who want to specialized in SPN agency related fields. _Shit, even my boss' boss calls up my baby brother to get clarification on the finer points of the law--especially on difficult cases. _

Jensen reclaims his equilibrium as he watches the youngsters finish their meal before they crawl onto their mother for a little siesta in the golden rays of the afternoon sun. Jared appears to be content to join his three lil ones as he curls himself protectively around his children before closing his eyes too. Within moments the rest of the Padackles brood is joining their mother to curl up and nap. Jeff just watches as one by one his nephews (shifted for naptime) entwine themselves next to their siblings and mother. Watching Jensen's face soften with his love for his mate and children--Jeff realizes that he no longer needs to know what happened back then. His brother has a wonderful mate, a small army of young children and is surrounded by a huge pack that will do anything for him. The omega is safe, healthy and extremely happy with his life. With this realization, Jeff says "I don't need to know Jensen....I'll understand if you want to shift and join them. I know how much you love to spend time down by the lake with your family--wolfed out; napping in the sun."

Jensen smiles and nods as he takes a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I had a weird dream about that while waiting on princess to wake up from his drug induced slumber. Found out it was his dream I was in.... but its turned into a favorite place to escape to when we need a little quiet time. My brothers--Chris and Steve---usually leave us be there unless there's an emergency. I think its Jare's safe place. I often will find him there if he's upset about something......if he isn't hiding in the tombs that is." Jensen is still smiling slightly before he quietly sighs.

"No, you deserve to know what I do. Jared's nightmares are getting worse again. And to answer your question--No, I don't think he's pregnant again. I can usually smell it when he is; but his cycle is off right now and something is eating at him. So he could be pregnant and his body is masking the scent from me. It happens with him sometimes. He had to tell me he was pregnant the second time.....I was never able to smell the pups until they were born. It drove me crazy to see them growing; then hearing them but having no idea what we were having as far as their designations. His scent has always been lighter then a typical Weres. I practically have to dig my nose into his neck some days to ensure myself that he's okay. Its one of the things that makes me nervous if he's out on his own outside of the community. Other Were's can't always smell that he's mated. Misha thinks it is a side affect from the drugs he was given and the reactions his Huntington's meds had to that concoction. If I could kill those bastards again I'd do it in a heart beat."

Jeff nods in agreement; the elders and Pack Alpha Alan had pronounced sentence then executed Mike and Tom before Jeff had been able to find out what had happened. Jared had been missing for twenty days by the time Jeff had barged into the council building and threatened to have his agency lock down the Pack and Pride lands until his brother was found. Turns out; not only had Jared been found, he was also a newly turned Were, the mate to the heir, and lounging in the room with him during the entire hearing.

Jensen starts to speak again, slowly as if he's trying to figure out what is important and what is irrelevant. "They hurt him.......not just the bruises or scrapes but.... (Jensen rubs the bridge of his nose with the side of his now empty glass before he puts it down on the table to add two more fingers of Scotch whiskey into the empty glass).....Misha told me that Jay had been brutally raped.....he said it looked like he had been knotted; repeatedly and that it had been forcefully removed. That fucker purposely pulled out once his knot was fully embedded inside of him. Said my Baby Boy had been torn apart."

Jeff nearly chokes on this own drink when he realizes what he just heard. _HOLY FUCK!!! _Jensen isn't seeing the bright, beautiful summer afternoon anymore....he's getting sucked into the past. His voice takes on a flat, soft tone; almost as if he's talking to himself instead of Jeff. "Both docs thinks he was aware if not fully awake and struggled. Sam said it looked like he had claw marks on his hips and back. So that bastard raped him while in his wolf form. It explains why Jare still won't let me touch him from behind if we're shifted--he needs to see that it's me next to him. I remember when he first woke up to see Ryder. Little guy was born a wolf pup--I was shifted on the bed with him and Jay. Did I ever tell you that he growled at me because I was shifted. Jay didn't stop until I was human again. He even moved Ryder away from me because I was wearing my fur and he _needed_ to protect his pup." Jensen flashes a sad smile as he remembers before continuing with his story.

"He panics, still, if he gets too close to an alpha he's not familiar with--its why a pack member is always with him if he's at the college or when he needs to go to the city. Shit anytime he needs to travel outside of community lands. Usually its the twins or JD with Marshal but sometimes its Gen, Chad, Chris or Steve if I can't be with him." Again, the alpha takes a sip from the quickly draining glass of scotch. Jeff is still trying to process what he's already learned.

"His shoulder and arm were broken when he tried to get away from Mike. Jared told me he remembers Mike tearing--probably clawing-- at his jeans and that he had tried to run. He remembers that Mike shifted, tackled him and bit him under his right arm. I didn't know about that one until he talked about it. Sam confirmed it for me. Showed me the pictures they took for "evidence" since he was starting to heal through the bond I created with him. I assume you're aware that we can reject a forced mating; that the mark will fade and eventually heal over completely. Jay's faded fast because we had already bonded and Jay's newly turned feline side accepted us. It's part of the reason why my wolf was so angry back then.....Mike had tried to steal away our soul mate." Jeff watches as a solitary tear works it way down the side of the unsettled alpha's face as he recalls how close he came to losing his true love.

"Sam and Misha showed me the entire file. Beside the broken shoulder and right arm, he didn't break his leg....that mother fucker had bitten and shook him so hard it broke the lower bones in his left leg and ankle. You know when he's exhausted or sick he'll limp......." Jeff is startled by this bit of information; he thought his brother had healed completely from what had happened. Everything he knew about Were biology indicated that they could self heal over time---faster if they shared a mating bond with a strong mate.

"I know what your thinking....but, we can and do carry scars. I have one from when Josh and I were messing around as pups. (Jensen points to a silvery, faint mark on the inside of his left wrist. Jeff had noticed it before but never realized it was a real scar.) I also have some that Jared gave to me during a particularly bad PTSD attack. (Again he points out a long silvery line on the underside of his arm going from his left wrist to his elbow.) Marks from other Weres can scar, the same with badly broken bones.....sometimes they leave lingering problems. Jare's usually okay, but he does still limp if his leg is aching...even when he's a cat...his back left leg will drag a bit if he's hurting, sick or overly exhausted. He limped for nearly a month after he had our first set of triplets. My poor sweet boy was so tired after what he went through then the surgery shortly after. The boys were barely two weeks old and one of them was always awake it seemed. None of us sleep for months after they were born. Thank God for my folks, Kenzi, Alice and Mary. They helped us so much."

Jeff just sits there stunned into silence. He can't believe how badly his brother had been hurt. He remembers sitting there...listening to the explanations first from Jody then from Sam......_It's not the sheriff but a dirty blond haired woman who tells him. "Enforcer Padalecki-- I'm Doctor Ferris. I treated Jared when he was found by a patrol of wolves that night. Your brother came in with some very serious injuries. He was suffering with a broken right shoulder; badly broken right arm. a shattered left leg and ankle; bruised ribs, bruised lungs, and a concussion. This was on top of suffering a nearly eight minute grand mal seizure." Jeff's face pales as he hears about his brother's injuries. The broken bones and bruises are bad enough--but to know that Jared had suffered from the longest seizure of his life and somehow still lived had shaken him badly. The only other time he had had a seizure that lasted more than 5 minutes it had landed Jared in the hospital for weeks.....mother fuckers, they lied to him---them!! Jared and Jensen had both been in that council meeting with him._

"So how bad was it Jensen? Please tell me what you found out.....you've already told me more then I knew; so what else is there?" Jensen's eyes are starting to glisten with unshed tears. He must be very emotional because Jeff notices his brother appears to be awake and that Jared's head is turned in their direction as he looks towards the porch. Jeff knows he's probably talking to Jensen but its through their personal bond and he can't 'hear' it. Jensen slightly shakes his head and tries to smile towards his mate. Jared lowers his head but doesn't look convinced by whatever Jensen told him. Eventually, after a good few minutes, Jared turns back to his slumbering children and starts to groom his son.

"He can sense that we're talking about something upsetting but I told him it was SPN politics; nothing to worry about. He knows we don't always share the same opinions about that; so he's sorta convinced. As for what else--" Jensen turns to look Jeff in the eyes--- "its not pretty but if you truly want to know all of it I'll tell you." Jensen waits for Jeff's nod of agreement before continuing. "Jared was drugged; as you know; but his medications for Huntington's had a negative chemical reaction to what he was given. It threw his system into distress. It's what caused him to blackout almost immediately, caused a brain bleed and the grand mal seizures he suffered."

Jeff once again is shocked by what he is hearing. "Yeah, seizures. It was actually Mary who told me that. Seems our boy had about four or five of them while I was not there. And that was just for starts.....after those bastards dragged him out to the forest; they stripped him of everything....his socks, shoes, jacket, outer shirt, wallet, phone.....they wanted him defenseless and absolutely helpless. Jody later found Jared's things in Mike's basement. Turns out the sicko liked to keep trophies from his victims." 

The SPN officer was well aware of what was found once they started to investigate the wolf who had hurt his baby brother. It still turns his stomach to think that his brother had been attacked by that crazy fucker. "Mike was an alpha....he was what we call a 'youngling'.....Jensen smiles slightly.....another thing most gammas don't know about us. Over half our population appears younger then their true age. Most gammas are aware that we tend to live long lives, what you don't know is that we also appear younger. Its why Jay still looks like a little kid--a teenager even thought he's really an adult and mother. He'll probably look seventeen for years to come. Hell, I look to be about eighteen myself and you know I'm not. Mike was almost forty years old but looked about twenty one. It's one of the reasons why he was never caught or why nobody made the connection between him and all those older cases. Everyone thought he was too young or it was before he was born. Hell my dad looks to be around 35 but he's really about 90 in gamma years. Jim's in his mid 80's but barely looks 30. Its just the way it is. Some of us age 'normally' but just seem to live forever."

"Anyway, as I was saying......once they had Jay out on pack lands; Mike stripped Jay down and both of those fuckers abused him. Jamie's report of the events stated that Mike jerked himself off all over Jay while grabbing at Jared's manhood; Tom was finger fucking Jare's ass---possibly even fisting him; Jamie wasn't sure but the doctors think it might have happened because of the bruising and scratch marks left on Jay's body. But it was Tom that wanted to....to......"

Jensen has to pause and get himself under control. Its obvious that Jamie witnessed a lot of what had happened. The question was why didn't he stop any of the abuse. "Sorry, wolf was starting to get riled up. I know its been years, but they hurt our mate; our _Meggie_......" Jensen has to take another moment to breath deeply and regain control. The alpha's eyes are glowing a soft golden color, so Jeff knows that the wolf is awake and paying attention to their conversation.

The alpha turns away from Jensen; he doesn't want the wolf to think he is being challenged. So instead he scans the yard to see what the rest of the family is doing. He first finds his mate. He takes a moment to admire his beautiful wife. He works his eyes around the yard, taking inventory of where everyone is and whom they are talking to. Anything to give Jensen the time he needs to compose himself. Jeff notices that Jared is once again staring at them. He can almost sense his baby brother's agitation. Jarebear's aware that something is happening but his toddlers are still resting with him, so he doesn't want to move. He can practically see the gears turning inside his brother's brain as he tries to figure out why his mate is upset.

Jeff waves his right hand towards his brother and gives him a small smile. Jare nods and turns to groom his sleeping daughter. "You alright Jense?" The Were looks at him and Jeff can practically see his inner wolf staring back. Jensen's eyes are a very brilliant golden ringed green right now--a sure sign that the wolf is **_here, guarding my family and listening to what is being said_.** Jeff knows that this can be a dangerous situation but he also knows Jensen. Wolf and man can and _do_ co-exist; Jensen's wolf side is often seen when there is any type of 'danger' towards Jared or their children. So, Jeff knows Jensen can keep that side of his nature from becoming dominate. They truly co-exist with one another. Jeff gives the beast a nod to acknowledge his presence. Jeff's own inner beast shows briefly; letting the other know that it too is angry about what it is learning about their brother/pack mate.

Jensen seems to be ready to continue after a few more moments. He takes a deep, soothing breath before he starts again. "I can see the wheels in your head turning Jeff. You're angry with Jamie but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jamie's a sub A.....Mike was a dominate. Fucker had total control over the kid. He was Jared's best friend and he couldn't protect him. Biology can be a fickle bitch. Don't blame him.....Jared forgave him years ago. He even asked if the family could move back to the community but my father and Matthew refused. Just let it go." Jensen takes another sip of his drink before continuing.

"Did you ever wonder why we still have Harley, Jeff?" Actually, it never really occurred to Jeff to question that but when he realizes how old the Labrador really is his eyes widen a little in surprise. Jensen laughter breaks some more of his tension. Jensen points his chin towards Jared and their children; there curled up around the older boys is Harley--protecting her pack. "Guess ya didn't. She's part of our pack now. The kids call her 'Nanna' sometimes---reminds me of Peter fucken Pan but they think of her as family. Harl was already bonded with Jared; she saw him as pack mate. It was through that bond that she was able to 'predict' when he was going to get ill. Jare's inner feline was already somehow linked to Harley; even though our boy was a gamma at the time. Misha went off about how fascinating this aspect of our biology is but the gist of it is that because of that link she'll live a lot longer then a regular canine. Harley is basically a non shifting Were now. It's not unusual for regular animals to have extended life expectancies when they bond to a Were family. Shit, she's already outlived her normal life span but still acts like a puppy half the time." As Jeff watches he sees Harley's tail begin to slowly wag back and forth--almost as if she just heard what they were talking about.

A small smile flashes across the green eyed alphas face for just a moment before he turns the discussion back to a more somber topic. "So....Tom.....he was a gamma. A sick fucker but just a regular guy. Jody said he was into bondage--gags, whips, cock cages----and submissive/dominate play. He had all sorts of stuff in a dungeon type room in his house. He lived in a small two bedroom cabin that belonged to a family friend. My father ordered it to be destroyed once everything was said and done. Apparently he lived alone but often had people over from outside of the county to 'play'. Jody told me some of what they found in his room. She said that SPN agents told her that the lab reports said he used those for 'self pleasuring'." Jensen shudders before continuing "he ummmm, he had......both an alpha knotting dildo and a barbed spiked one that he used....to.....lets just say they weren't to be shared and move on.....anyway, Tom didn't do more then help Mike plan, execute and then finger rape Jay....but he still got what he deserved. That bastard never should have touched my mate. I wish he had been kicked off our lands but he hadn't done anything at that point to warrant that punishment. My father doesn't have a problem with anyone's sexual pleasures as long as its consensual--even if its sexual play my father finds distasteful. " Jeff sees a look of disgust pass over Jensen's face---mirroring his own--as he listens to the alpha's account of what really happened all those years ago.

"Mike, that bastard should have died a slow and torturous death. If I had been there I would have ripped him apart piece by piece starting with his fucken dick. My dad should have ordered him castrated first---balls and cock--flayed off of his body. Just like they would have in the old days." Jeff raises an eyebrow in question at that last statement. "Sorry man, sometimes I forget you used to be a gamma and don't know stuff. Way back when, before we were truly 'out' and civilized; if anyone abused an omega sexually like that....the pack and pride alpha's could order pack death with extenuating circumstances. In other words, the bastard was stripped down and the family or mate of the victim was allowed to rip the fuckers manhood and ball sack right off...teeth or blunt instrument....didn't matter. Shit, according to some of the older ones stories, sometimes they just ripped the fuckers guts out and let them die a slow, painful death while everyone watched."

"Anyhow, after that, the guilty person was 'set free' to try to escape pack or pride lands before he was caught and ripped apart. Imagine how far any of those fuckers got bleeding to death and leaving an easy to follow trail. As a kindness, the offenders were then given a 'head start' but most just laid there bleeding out while having rocks, rotten food and insults thrown at them. Sometimes the family allowed any eligible alpha, of adult age, to take a piece out of the guilty party. Needless to say, we didn't have too many willing to attack an omega. There's a reason these laws are still around today; even if most packs and prides don't use them too often in today's civilized society. My dad and the other alphas usually don't rely on those old, arcane laws anymore; citing them as being 'too barbaric' (again with the finger quotes) but Mike deserved it. That fucker didn't suffer enough as far as I'm concerned!" Again, the wolf can be seen looking out through the alpha's eyes as Jensen's wolf growled his agreement right along with Jeff's.

Jeff was seeing why he hadn't been told all of this before. He had already been highly agitated when he thought his brother was simply missing--possibly dead. He had been pissed at his parents for casually giving up custody of his brother to Gen and Chad. Jeff had been in the process of trying to get that guardianship away from the pair when all of this had happened. He like both teens but Jared was his little brother--not theirs. Then getting the news that Jared was missing from his father. It was probably the only time his parents had acted liked they genuinely cared about their middle son. Even refusing Amanda's help with Kenzi so that they could travel up to the area to find out what was going on. (Of course, he should have realized that they weren't really as concerned as he had assumed but the illusion had been nice while it had lasted.)

He wouldn't of let this go back then and it would have caused nothing but trouble for his brother and Jensen. Director Hodge (his dear friend and superior) had taken over the investigation immediately and swiftly swept it under the carpet. Of course the evidence had cleared Jensen of any wrong doing but Hodge had understood the situation from the start and had seen it clearly without letting his feelings get involved. His boss was painfully aware of his parents neglect and Jeff's struggle to get custody of both his younger siblings. Jeff hadn't been able to separate the law and what the evidence proved from the fact that his beloved introverted baby brother was the victim of a crime. He walked into that council chamber ready to commit murder in order to protect his kid brother.

Hell, JD had damn near ripped his head off just from Jeff's crazy emotional confusion. _Heheheheee, I can still see JD explaining that he had thought I wanted his pregnant mate when I was really going crazy from wanting Amanda. Yep, you were just too stupid to realize it yet....made your beautiful mate wait another six months before you finally gave in and kissed the girl. _He must have been projecting his thoughts to her because he hears his love saying **Six months......you think it was only six months; you're an imbecile Rey. I knew for a good two years.....the entire time we were 'partners' that you were my mate. You on the other hand were too dense to figure it out right away. But that's okay.....I didn't mind waiting because the entire time I never once saw or heard you mention any female who wasn't related to you. SO I think you knew but just didn't get the memo until much later......luvs you anyway you idjit!!! **The musical sound of his mates laughter echoes inside his mind. Jeff smiles and shakes his head.

Jensen is seemingly lost in his own thoughts at the moment and hasn't yet continued. Out in the yard, he idly watches, as his huge extended family enjoys the gathering. All of them unaware of the serious conversation going on between the two men on the porch. To anyone looking their way, the brother-in-laws are simply enjoying a drink together.

Shortly after his sister graduated high school, his folks had packed everything and sold the old family home to a young gamma family. Alpha Alan had offer up a beautiful three bedroom home, just down the road from his brother and Jensen's mansion, to his family. His sister Meg had been enrolled into school in College Row as a pack member. His sister has thrived within the community and was loved almost as much as Jared. Jeff had been able to relax a little once his sister was living closer to them in Bucks County. It meant that Meg had a place to go if or when their parents lost interest in her well being too.

Amanda, him and his children live a few blocks away from his brother's house. Most pack and pride houses are large, usually with eight to ten bedroom, and are spread out a bit from each other. (All the better to allow growing pups to run and play.) Older couples will give their large houses over to their own children and move into some of the smaller; closer together homes as their children marry/mate. Most cottages are close together in the heart of their lands. Others will move into community centers in town. It was nice to have his parents so close--even if they can be a little cold and aloof. It allowed them to have these casual gatherings often. In fact it wasn't unusual to find his sister sitting at his breakfast table in the mornings. She seemed to spend half her time between his and Jare's house. Mom had commented that Meg's room is full of dust bunnies instead of his sister. What his mother doesn't know is that Meg rarely ever stays at the 'family' home anymore. She has a room at his house and stays with his family most of the time--sometimes she'll spend the night over at Jared's but almost never with their folks. His parents are so self centered that they still haven't noticed.

The other nice thing about being part of the pack---the sense of total trust, love and community. Unlike living in a gamma town or city, the pride and pack lands are one huge extended family. The Weres don't have issues with designation---wolf or feline; alpha, sub alpha, beta or omega----if you shifted or were a non-shifting family member; if you lived in the county then you were part of the "family" and therefore, protected. It was why Gen, Chad and Jared had to be given special permission before being allowed to move to pride lands. They just don't let just anyone move in--which is why finding out that both Mike and Tom lived within the boarders (being the way they were) was such a shock.

Jeff had noticed on more then one occasion that his sister had had an issue while out with her gamma friends and that a Bucks county Were member had helped her out simply because she was family to Jared and him. Jeff secretly hopes that his sister will also be blessed with a Were mate. The past few years, Steve seemed to be paying particular attention to her but so far, the alpha was nothing more then a 'good friend'. Once Jare had been turned; both Jeff and Meg had been tested. As a result, the sibling found out that they were both carriers. Jeff allowed Amanda to turn him once they had been mated for a year. She had never pressured him and Jeff came to ask on his own terms to be turned. He's never been happier.

Jensen's soft exhale rouses Jeff from his internal thoughts. It seems that there is more to the story and the alpha was finally ready to continue. "So, Jody and her officers had found a bunch of questionable things in their search of Mikes' house. Along with Jared's missing stuff; they found a secret, soundproof torture chamber in the basement. I'll spare you the details but Jody said it was disturbing." Jeff remembers seeing that particular report and it still gives him the creeps that this bastard might have held his brother in that room if he hadn't involved Tom and Jamie.

"Mike it seems had used his alpha voice to order both the other boys around. It worked on Jamie, of course, the kids a sub A but Tom obeyed too. JD thinks its because the sicko liked to role play and was probably a submissive often in BDSM style sexual role playing. Tom saw Mike as the 'master' and obeyed him without question. After Mike took off, Jamie managed to break the command, and believe me--that's damn hard to do--before he managed to track where the two men had taken my mate. He laid out Tom with the tire iron. GOD, I wish I had seen it. Jamie managed to follow Mike's trail and came up to him as he was....ummm, he had Jay ahhhh........"

Again Jensen needs to take a calming breath, and once again a concerned look is shot their way from his brother.

"Jamie said he saw Mike's wolf raping Jay from behind......" Jensen barely manages to say softly; almost like he's afraid that Jared will hear him.

"You mean that bastard knotted Jay **_after_** he had shifted???" Jeff growls. He knows Jensen had mentioned it earlier but it just hadn't registered until now exactly what that meant.

Jensen just nods his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah, according to what he told Jody and what the docs found when they examined him......its probably how his ribs were busted and his lungs bruised up to go along with all of the deep claw marks on his back and hips."

_Wait...Sam hadn't told him that....she said he had had bruised ribs. What else had they glossed over about that night._

Jensen has a look of someone who has been sucking on lemons as he continues. His fingers are tightly gripping the nearly empty glass in his hand. "The wolf was knotting him then pulling out....he had his jaws wrapped around Jays arm--breaking his shoulder and arm while he ripped him apart---tearing his anus to shreds causing Jared to bleed profusely from the tearing. But that's not the worst part......"

_How the fuck does this possibly get any worse???_

"Misha ran tests after they realized he'd been raped that first night......Mike's seed took--they discovered that Jay was a male breeder on top of everything else--- Jared was pregnant." Jensen raises his glass up to his lips to polish it off before refilling his and Jeff's glasses.

Jeff is in total shock---**_NOOOOOO!!! Are my nephews' his??_** Clearly, Jeff wasn't thinking straight.

Jensen looks sharply at Jeff while shaking his head vigorously side to side. **No fucken way....those boys are ours. Misha forced an abortion onto Jay's battered body. He assured me personally that I'm the boys father and Jay's their mother. I know that in some cases Were biology does some weird shit but there's never been a case of a shifter delaying a pregnancy that long. Think man, the boys are almost five not seven. That damn abortion almost killed him Jeff. His body couldn't take anymore. **

** I also found out that Sam kept me sedated for a whole fucken week or so....not a day or two like I thought. While I was off in Lala land; I almost lost him!! Jay didn't get pregnant with the boys until two years after he was healed. He wouldn't let me complete our bond right away either. He accepted me; we cuddled and slept in the same bed but he wouldn't or couldn't let me touch him sexually-- let alone knot him. Once he was ready--finally trusting me not to hurt him like they did; I got him pregnant right away. You were away then, so time might seem different but I can assure you, the boys are ours. Misha aborted the fetus' that were Mike's spawn and scrapped the inside of Jay's uterus to make sure nothing remained. **

While they had been having a private conversation, neither man noticed the Were leopard that had sneaked up on them. By this point both men had polished off about half the bottle of scotch whiskey so they were feeling its affects and not paying attention when Jared crept up behind them. A soft, furry head bumped against Jensen's right hand demanding attention. Jensen almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the Were cat nuzzle against him. The soft concerned purring sound alerted his senses that it was Jared next to him. "Hey Baby Boy, thought you were cuddling the lil ones."

**The Moms are with the pups and kitten.....are you okay?? I can feel that you're upset about something. Is Jeff being a stubborn ass over points of law again??? Do I have to prove him wrong about something again?!?!**

Jensen chuckled despite himself.....**No my love, Jeff's not being difficult but I'd love to see you use your super brainy skills on him. **Jared purrs louder as Jensen strokes his head and praises him at the same time. _Love....home.....mate.....safe....love....._surround the alpha/omega pair of lovers as Jared's soft purrs emanate from his body.

Jensen looks over to see that both his and Jay's mothers are happily playing with their grandchildren. Donna and Sherri became fast friends once the two women met one another. Their husbands found them amusing when they acted like school girls; but loved the fact that the two very different families had so much to share together. Unfortunately, Alan and Gerald respect each other but have not been able to form the same type of friendship their wives have. Alan had been informed about Jeff's fight to gain custody of his siblings; it was the main reason he allowed the family to move into pack land. Alan wanted to make sure Megan was safe, even if it meant having to deal with the parents. Luckily, Donna had managed to make having the elder Padalecki's near by tolerable.

Jeff needs to find out if there is anything else he wasn't privy to all those years ago but is almost afraid to ask. **Please tell me that there isn't anymore.....God, Jensen...if they had told us all of this.....how long have you known the whole truth?? **Jeff quietly sends to his brother-in-law.

Jensen glances over to Jeff as his fingers continue to gently stroke his mates body--paying particular attention to Jared's ears. For his part, Jared is leaning into Jensen's touch and purring. The omega has himself half on his husbands lap as he enjoys his mates magical fingers stroking his head.

Jensen continues to lovingly touch his mate as he answers his brother-in-law. **Finally got the last few bits and pieces this past week. I had to bully Misha but he finally told me about the abortion and the fact that Jay had been out of it for almost a month instead of the two weeks we were led to believe. Gen and Chad kept insisting but I think that eventually even they believed that maybe they had lost track of time too. Or knowing my father he might of helped them 'adjust their thinking'. You and your folks weren't informed or were mislead....whatever; its the past but I thought you should know. Jay's still having those nightmares soooo.....what the hell.....**

Jensen leans over to his right and gives his mate a good long sniff. Jay leans in and uses the moment to nuzzle his mate; sticking his head on Jensen's shoulder and his nose under his mates chin. Jay's purrs are getting louder as he licks and nips at Jensen's neck. "Oh my God Sweetheart......you're pregnant again!!!!" Jensen announces a little too loudly. The traces of summer flowers and cotton candy sweetness assult his sensitive nose. He can't believe he didn't realize it sooner. Jay has been napping more and eating more lately. He should have figured this out---his mate was indeed pregnant again.

After a moment a huge screech can be heard as the family realizes what Jensen just gave away. If a cat could blush then Jared's face would be bright red right now his brother realizes. Instead, Jared just tries to become invisible against his mates body. Jeff just sits back and laughs out loud. _Just wait until the family finds out he and Amanda are expecting again too!!! _

Despite everything he's learned this afternoon, Jeff wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here in his brother's backyard with his entire family surrounding him. Even finally learning all the details of that fateful attack/prank/assault his brother had endured couldn't take away the joy of knowing his younger brother has finally found peace and joy with his mate and extended family. Jeff's just glad he's here to be a part of that new found happiness.

the sorta end??

** _ Epilogue _ **

** _ _ **

Jared and Jensen welcomed three more children into their overstuffed house--Twin wolf girls (both betas) and an omega feline son. The household runneth over with youngsters with their six older siblings and cousins underfoot. Eventually, they had to add another floor to the house to accommodate their growing family. With the resources they have within the community; the family was only out of the house (and living with Donna and Alan) for a short period of time. It was one of the things Jared loved about being a Were--it was how they always supported each member and were always willing to help. Nobody was ever truly on their own.

Gen and Chris finally started their family too. They only had one pregnancy but their union produced a rare set of triplets--two boys (both alphas) and a girl (beta). They were born shortly before Jared's last set of triplets. Leaving the blended family with six newborns (and two nurseries) in the house at one time. Needless to say everyone was sleep deprived within their growing family for months.

Steve eventually managed to capture the heart of Megan and the two were married in a gamma ceremony. Steve never pressured his mate to become a Were. Megan tried unsuccessfully to convince her husband that she wanted to become a shifter but Steve refused because of what had happened to Jared--he was afraid that she would suffer~~be in pain or have a bad reaction to his mating/claiming/turning bite. He also believed that his beautiful wife needed a little more time to grow into her full womanhood/maturity (at least that was what he kept telling Meg whenever she asked). It took almost five years before Megan was able to get Steve to turn her. It happened one summer night after a particularly robust round of sexcapades with her husband on the shore of that infamous lake in the woods. Steve had given in to his mate and bit her neck right before he knotted her. The alpha's wolf howled once they claimed their mate. Poor Steve panicked and felt guilty the entire time she was going through her transition but Megan neither suffered or had a negative reaction. In fact, her change was rather quick according to the doctors. 

Megan's turning was actually rather uneventful and perfectly normal. She became a feline omega like her brother, right down to being a Were-leopard too. The siblings had always had very similar personalities and warm loving dispositions so Meg becoming an omega surprised nobody--except maybe her parents who were having a hard time dealing with the fact that now all three of their children had become turned shifters (alpha Jeff and omegas Jared and Megan). The pair eventually added four more children to the very crowded house. Their oldest girl (omega) was born nine months to the day after her mother was turned. Three boys (Two betas and the youngest an alpha) followed over the course of ten years. Everyone was surprised when Megan and Steve had not one but two single pup births.

Usually omegas have multiples (look at Jared's three pregnancies) but Doctors Sam and Misha assured the couple that since Megan wasn't a natural born Were it was possible for them to still have single births because Megan had been born a gamma. The doctors also said that its unusual for born omegas to only have single births but as along as the pup was healthy then there was no need to worry. That didn't stop Steve from doing his own research or asking for a second (third and fourth) opinion on the matter. He wanted assurances that there was no underlying issues with his mate--especially after living through Jared's first go around into motherhood. In the end, all that mattered was that they continued to have healthy pups and that his mate was happy regardless of how many pups she carried during each pregnancy.

As for the last human member of this small(ish) pack.... Chad was a few weeks shy of his twenty-ninth birthday when he met the love of his life. Her name was Sophia and she had been given permission to move into the pack lands by Alpha Alan. Sophia had been accused of a crime by a member of her former pack but an investigation (ironically by Jeff and Amanda) had proven her accuser to be the guilty party. Unfortunately the damage had been done to her reputation and she needed to leave her family pack lands. Jeff had explained her circumstances before he asked Alan to allow her to move into the community. The Alpha had seen no reason to deny the request and permission had been granted.

Chad had been in the office handling some paperwork when Sophia walked in. The usually smooth Chad had been tongue tied and shelled shocked. JD loves to tell the story of their first meeting. Sophia thought Chad was adorable and he fell off the deep end in love within the first few minutes of their meeting. JD likes to say the whole office knew they were destined to be mates before Chad managed to get his voice to work without stuttering or tripping through every other word. The usually smooth and charismatic Chad couldn't form a complete thought to save himself. Sophia took pity on him and told him she'd love to get coffee with him before he managed to get the question out.

It didn't take long for the two to start dating. Six months later, Sophia was moving into Chad's suite in the house and the two were considered as good as mated. Chad insisted that he be turned. (He didn't want to die first since he was still very much a human.) Unlike the others; he had a bad reaction and almost didn't survive the turning process. After all there is still a small chance that a gene carrier will have a negative reaction to the transitional procedure. Thankfully, the couple had taken the precaution of completing the process in the clinic and that's what had saved Chad's life in the end. He was in a coma for three weeks before finally waking up as a wolf. While he did carry the genetic code that would allow for a successful turning; its not always a guaranteed result as they had been reminded of by the good doctors.

After that, Alpha Alan and the Elders declared that all authorized human turnings were to be conducted within a medical setting to ensure the survival of the person becoming a Were. Within months, almost every Were community within the United States had adopted similar measures with it eventually going before congress (with Alan, Sam and Misha there to testify) and becoming law of the land--the newest amendment to the Constitution.

Chad's turn brought about another interesting result. It seems that even though Chad had always been seen as an alpha that he was in fact a sub-alpha/beta once he was changed. Chad was specified with the ultra rare duel designation--he was given the respect of an alpha but mostly acted like a beta. Even his scent was subject to change depending upon his mood and situation. Yet another key factor in be given his rare status as a dually. Chris and Steve gave him a lot of grief over it but it was all in fun. The three alphas had often suspected that their blond haired friend was either a sub A or a beta. Chad had only ever been 'growly' and 'protective' over Gen and Jared unlike a regular alpha who gets that way about anyone they consider to be part of their family pack. He was also the most submissive out of the four dominate males within their family unit. Basically, nothing in Chad's base personality changed; the only difference was that now he howled at the moon, occasionally wore a real fur coat, and had a much longer life span.

Eventually, the(mostly) beta couple added two more little beta girls to the vast numbers of children in the house. Both little girls looked just like their father with honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. Chad had secretly hope at least one of his children would have their mother's chestnut locks or her golden brown eyes. With two little blond haired beauties to watch over; Chad turned into one overly protective Very alpha like Papa Bear as was later found out by anyone who attempted to date one of his 'baby girls' (it was said that Chad's hidden alpha came out whenever any one tried to become too close to one of his daughters or any of the children within their family unit). All three of _his_ girls absolutely adored the blond haired prankster of their pack.

As for Gerald and Sherri, they lived well into their eighties before succumbing to old age and illness. Gerald had suffered a series of heart attacks (starting in his mid-fifties) and had died from one last massive heart seizure in his sleep. Sherri died of a broken heart eighteen months later. The Padalecki children mourned the loss of their parents. They had tried to convince them to allow themselves to be turned (even if Alpha Alan was not fully behind allowing it) but they always refused. Jeff knew that his parents had always harbored anger and hate towards shifters after Jared had been attacked; even though all three of their children eventually became shifters themselves. Jeff suspects that Alan was aware of this fact and that was why he refused to give his permission. With their passing, that strange undercurrent of tension that had always been present in Jared's life finally dissipated once and for all. Jeff suspects that his baby brother had been picking up the subtle waves of hatred that his parents had been feeling towards Weres for years and with them gone he was finally able to overcome some of his own anxieties.

The Winchester brothers eventually grew up and became a mated pair. The boys did everything together their entire life so nobody was surprised when they made everything official. They had one set of twins: an alpha son (Robert Jonathan) and an alpha daughter (Madison Sara). Sam struggled with the pregnancy and almost died in childbirth so Dean made sure they always took precautions. They did become pregnant again but Sam was involved in a horrible car accident while in his fifth month and sadly, the couple lost the pups. It took Sam a long time to recover from the accident and the loss of his children. They never tried again simply because Dean refused to put his omega in that situation again. After the accident, Sam had been internally injured and the possibility of him carrying another pregnancy to term were slim with a high probability of him bleeding out if the pups did come to into the world. Dean refused to risk it. Sam was his entire world--had been since the first time he held his omega brother when Sammy was just a few hours old.

Dean graduated college and went to work for Jensen as a member of his administration---eventually to become an elder once Jensen took over as the Alpha. Sam graduated college with a near perfect GPA and an amazing 178 on his LSTATS (out of 180 points). He was first in his class. He earned a full ride to go on to law school and in less then three years he graduated with a law degree; once again at the top of his class. Jensen asked Sam to be a member of his counsel and he became the pack lawyer under Jensen's administration. When he wasn't working on legal issues for their community; he spent his time with Jared helping him preserve pack history. Eventually, the Winchester children married into the Padalecki-Ackles family; solidifying the family bond between the two family units further.

Jim never fully retired from his position but continued to 'volunteer' until the day he died at the ripe old age of 201 (gamma years). He was also a most beloved 'uncle' to the Padalecki-Ackles Winchester packs children...their children....and so forth. The widowed alpha had been adopted into Jensen's family unit by Jared (cuz "family don't end in blood!!"). Jim thought he had lost everything the day his mate was killed in an accident but he found life, meaning and purpose again the night Jared was found by the lake. He treated Jay like the child he never had--better then Gerald every did--and Jared loved him right back and even called him Papa Jim. Once Gerald and Sherry were gone; all the children started to refer to the cranky, old book master as Pop-Pop Jim. Some think his 'new' family was the real reason he survived so long after losing his beloved mate. It is highly unusual for true mates (soul mates) to outlive their partners for so many years but he did.

Alpha Alan and Pack Mother Donna ruled over the pack for another forty years before turning it over to Jensen and Jared. Just like it had been for them, they had waited until all of their grandchild were older before turning over the pack to Jensen and his mate. The couple now spends their time spoiling all of their grandchild (yes, they considered every child in the house to be their grandchildren--regardless of who was their parent--this includes their extended family that Jared has gathered around him). Between Josh's two children, Jensen's small family pack of youngsters, Kenzi's triplets and the Winchester boy's pair of pups the retiring couple were never at a loss for how to occupy their time.

It seems the joke that started this whole affair had backfired miserably. Jared always felt like he came out a winner despite what he had to endure. Mike and Tom both suffered and died violent deaths at the High Alpha's hands. Jamie and his family never really recovered from his (unintentional) part in the 'joke' that resulted in Jared's new life. Even moving away, the taint of Jamie's crime shadowed the family where ever they went. This was due to the fact that the Ackles were an old and well respected family with a vast influence in Were society. Yes, Jared suffered for years (PTSD, ill health, and panic attacks) but despite all the pain he endured; he always kept fighting and never gave up. He managed to overcome it all and live an extremely lonnnnng, happy, and eventually healthy life with his mate and family.

_Seems like the joke wasn't on me after all--the joke was on you!! Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

This is the end--for real this time!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authoress Notes

Hey everyone---this is the final chapter to our boys story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved sharing it with you. Just so you know---this is the stuff that floats around inside my head on a daily basis....its actually amazing that I ever get anything done.....LOL.

Just thought you might like to know how some stuff shook out because this story is still playing within my head---like I'm spying upon a parallel universe or something.

So Jensen lead his pack to prosperity just like his father, and grandfathers before him. Eventually they turned over the running of the pack to their eldest dominate alpha son (Ryder) and his beta female mate.

Now this isn't to say that Jackson or Flynn were never going to be the High alpha--either boy could have. In fact; if anything ever happened to Ryder or if his brother had no dominate alpha heirs; then Jackson would be the heir and he was until Ryder's heir was born. In my world, there are actually three types of alphas--the dominate, the alpha and the submissive alpha (sub-A). Any alpha can become a dominate alpha but a sub-A can't--it just isn't in their nature to be _that _dominate but they are more aggressive then a beta--hence the submissive alpha title.

Their other eight children all lead happy lives. Two became artists like their mother (Jared). Their omega son; Daniel Ross, took over the library/lore/archives, got his doctrine in History and married into the Winchester line--mating with Madison who became a lawyer like her mother (Sam). (They produced six beautiful children--two with stunning green eyes and four with interchangeable hazel eyes). 

One child followed in his uncle John's footsteps and studied to become a mechanic--taking over his uncle's shop when John finally retired. Two went to school to study to become policemen/guards and worked for the sheriff's department for several years before becoming guardsmen and eventually taking over pack security from Chris and Steve. One child studied literature and history in college and became a professor at Temple in college row. The last of the children married into the pride alpha's family--making the ties between the Ackles and Oakes even stronger.

If you're wondering about the mates for J2's pups/cubs and if they mated with their 'cousins' that they grew up with.... then the answer is YES!!! Eventually, some of the children paired off and became mates. I leave it to YOUR imagination as to whom wound up with who ((nod, nod, wink, wink))

I suppose you want the names of all the children too...and maybe their wolf/feline status???? Sure why the hell not.

** _Jensen and Jared (Alpha/Omega)_ **

_ Name Were form Status_

** First set of triplets **

Jackson Wyatt (JW or Jax) wolf Alpha

'Flyin' Flynn Alan wolf Alpha

Ryder Tristan (Ry) wolf Dominate Alpha

** Second set of triplets **

Alexander (Xander) Jamison wolf Alpha

Samuel James (SammyJ) wolf Alpha

Jobecca Kelly feline (leopard) Beta

** Third set of triplets **

Oliva (Livie) Jordan wolf Beta

Lillianna (Lily) Marie wolf Beta

Daniel Ross feline (panther) Omega

** _Chris and Gen (Alpha/ Sub A)_ **

** Triplets **

Ryan Steven wolf Dominate Alpha

Christian William wolf Sub Alpha

Gennie Louisa feline (tiger stripes) Beta

** _Steve and Megan(Alpha/Omega)_ **

Abbey Grace feline (ocelot) Omega

Jared Jensen (JJ) wolf Beta (Twin)

Mathew Karlton (MK) wolf Beta (Twin)

Cameron Christian (CC) wolf Alpha

** _Chad_ ** ** _ and Sophia(Sub-A--Beta/Beta)_ **

Suzanne Sophia wolf Beta

Elizabetta (Lizzy) Donna wolf Beta

** _Sam and Dean Winchester(Omega/Alpha)_ **

** Twins **

Robert Jonathan wolf Dominate Alpha

Madison Sara wolf Alpha

Just to clarify---the pups/cubs are listed in birth order for each couple. This concludes the Gamma Mine Verse. Thank you for reading it all the way through.


End file.
